Wahl, Tod und Schicksal
by LXXIV
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 3! Kita tidak bisa menghindari takdir yang telah digariskan untuk kita, tapi kita sedirilah yang memilih jalan kehidupan kita. Setiap pilihan akan menentukan semua masa depan kita. Hingga kita membuka pintu terakhir, pintu kematian.
1. Einleitung: ein anderer Weg

**A/N: SS here!** Ini adalah prolog fic multichapter kami. Mengikuti jejak Sekar-san yang menggunakan bahasa Jerman, karena setting KKM banyak mengadung budaya Jerman maka kami juga menggunakan bahsa Jerman. Walaupun buta bahasa itu XP. _Einleitung_ sendiri artinya _prolog_, sedangkan _ein anderer Weg_ itu bermakna C_ara Lain_.

* * *

**Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi  
Akimoto Aoi presents**

**Einleitung: ein anderer Weg**

Langit hitam kelam tanpa gemerlap bintang. Awan kelabu mendominasi langit malam kali ini. Bulan perak bersinar pucat dalam diam. Angin melolong penuh pilu mengajak rumput dan dedaunan menari bersama. Malam yang sepi dan sendu, mencerminkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Keadaan di luar senada dengan suasana yang menyelimuti ruangan kuil itu. Ruangan yang besar, luas dan nyaris kosong melompong. Hanya ada empat kotak berjejer teratur di salah satu ujungnya. Sementara di ujung lainnya, pintu kayu besar menatap kaku. Juga dua orang yang terdiam kaku. Seorang pemuda dan seorang laki-laki.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu persegi sambil menghela nafas panjang. Menggengam selembar kertas yang telah diremasnya habis. Ia melepas kacamatanya. Air mata mengalir dari mata hitamnya, merembes membasahi pipinya.

Tepat di depannya orang yang satunya, sang laki-laki berdiri tegak, membelakanginya. Mata birunya yang terang kini terlihat tak bernyawa. Rambut pirangnya temaram berkilauan. Wajahnya mengeras dan berkerut. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masin-masing, tapi satu hal yang nyata dari mereka. Rasa sedih dan frustasi yang membuncah.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendongak, menatap sinar bulan merayap masuk melalui celah atap ruangan itu. "Apakah harus seperti ini, Daikenja?" tanyanya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Pemuda yang ditanya sejenak diam. "Ya, Shinou. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menginginkannya," jawabnya pemuda yang dipanggil Daikenja sambil menghapus air matanya. Nama sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah Murata Ken, ia reinkarnasi dari Soukoku Daikenja.

"Tch. Tak bisakah bukan ia?" tanya Shinou sambil menekankan di kata ia. Lagi-lagi keheningan mencekam di antara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Murata mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, seandainya saja bisa aku gantikan..."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantikannya. Jika kau menggantikannya jalur reinkarnasimu akan terus berlanjut!" balas Shinou, suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Aku tahu... itulah mengapa, aku mencari cara lain..." Murata menghela nafas panjang dan berat, berusaha meringankan bebannya. "Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang berhasil aku dapatkan."

"Itu amat sangat berat. Seandainya saja bisa aku gantikan..." Shinou membalikan tubuhya, menatap Murata yang tertunduk merenung dalam kesedihan.

Murata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tapi pasti. "Kau tahu sendiri itu juga tidak mungkin," jawabnya perlahan. "Seandainya kau memiliki tubuh, mungkin bisa dilakukan..."

"Apakah harus ia?" tanya Shinou, lagi-lagi menekankan pada kata ia. "Tak bisakah orang lain? Seseorang selain ia?" suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

"Aku tak tahu, Shinou... mungkin saja bisa. Tapi... entahlah..." jawab Murata bimbang. Kemudian mata hitamnya berkilat penuh keyakinan, dan ia menambahkan, "mungkin bisa dilakukan. Tapi, sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil keputusan secara ceroboh. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang pasti membuahkan hasil."

Sekarang giliran Shinou yang menghela nafas panjang dan juga berat. "Kita terpaksa melakukan ini. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Jika kita tidak melakukannya, justru akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Kita terpaksa mengorbankan dirinya demi kepentingan bersama... demi orang banyak dan perdamaian. Walaupun, aku dan juga kau tak suka ide ini..."

Murata mengangguk kaku. "Bukan cuman kita. Semua tidak akan suka ide ini, jika mereka tahu. Terutama keluarganya, _Sir Weller _dan _Lord von Bielefeld."_

Keduannya terdiam lagi. Dan Murata mendesah lirih nyaris terdengar putus asa dan tak rela,"seandainya saja ada cara lain." _Mata hitamnya terpaku pada kertas yang telah hancur diremasnya. Air matanya kembali turun perlahan. Ia menangis dalam diam._

Shinou menatapnya prihatin. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan beban sahabat dihadapannya. Tapi, ia tahu tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Hatinya juga sakit seperti Murata. Hanya saja ia tahu, luka Murata jauh lebih besar dari pada miliknya.

Shinou tersenyum getir, mendekat kepada Murata. Dan mengelus pundaknya lembut. Berusaha paling tidak menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Murata mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum sedih pada Shinou sambil menghapus air matanya lagi.

Dan detik kemudian kedua kembali tenggelam dalam kepiluan. Ruangan kembali sunyi senyap. Sinar rembulan keperakan merayap masuk melalui celah atap sempit. Derik angin memenuhi kesunyian. Tak ada satupun sinar temaram bintang di hamparan langit biru tua sempurna. Malam yang begitu kelam seirama dengan kepiluan yang menyelimuti bangunan kuil itu.

Bagai seluruh dunia juga tahu masalah yang dimiliki kedua orang itu. Bagai seluruh dunia merasakan kepiluan dan kesedihan yang sama.

* * *

**A/N: Di sini Hyuu!** ^^ Yah, karena saya tidak bisa bicara banyak *jduak* jadi... mind to review? Arigato! :D

**Akimoto Aoi**


	2. ein Traum

**A/N: **Chapter pertama datang~ *nari pom-pom* ngomong-ngomong, ein Traum itu artinya 'Sebuah Mimpi'. :) selamat menikmati... (lu kata kue!) ehehehe :D

* * *

**Kyou Kara Maoh © Tomo Takabayashi**

**Akimoto Aoi special presents,**

**ein Traum**

Wolfram berjalan tergesa menuju kamar. Langit di luar gelap sepenuhnya; tanpa sedikitpun kerlip bintang yang biasa menghiasinya. Suasana malam begitu sunyi. Tidak ada kepakan sayap mahluk malam bersayap; tidak ada derik pohon diterpa angin; tidak ada nyanyian serangga di antara rerumputan. Kesunyian yang begitu total.

Tapi, suasana yang begitu tenang itu justru membuat Wolfram melangkah lebih cepat. Ketenangan di luar seolah merebut ketenangan miliknya. Ia nyaris berlari menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yuuri. Sejak tadi pagi jantungnya berdetak kuat tanpa sebab yang jelas. Perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Menyandang nama von Bielefeld membuat Wolfram mau tidak mau terlibat langsung dengan urusan kenegaraan. Dan itulah alasan keterlambatannya malam ini. Ia harus mendekam di ruang kerja Gwendal sementara Yuuri mengurus perjanjian damai bersama Conrad. Walaupun ia telah bersikeras ingin menemani Yuuri, Gwendal sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya. Dengan terpaksa, Wolfram membantu Gwendal.

Sedikit terengah Wolfram tiba di kamarnya. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan cepat. Hati kecilnya terus berbisik bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk –entah menimpa siapa. Ia segera menarik nafas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya terlalu capek bekerja.

Perlahan Wolfram mendorong pintu kayu terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di tempat yang serba putih. Keningnya berkerut. Ia yakin sekali ia masuk ke kamarnya. Dan ia yakin tidak ada ruangan –walaupun tempat ini tak mirip ruangan sama sekali- seperti ini di kastil.

Wolfam menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia berdiri di tempat yang sepenuhnya putih dan bukan di dalam ruangan. Ia sama sekali tak melihat batas tempat ini; begitu luas. Tak ada tempat tidurnya, lemari, jendela dan bahkan pintu yang tadi ia masuki telah lenyap. Menghilang begitu saja.

_Apa ini mimpi?_ pikirnya. Ia maju selangkah dengan hati-hati. Ribuan pertanyaan langsung melayang di benaknya. Lalu, ia mendengar percakapan sayup-sayup di kejauhan. Ia mencari tahu dari mana asal percakapan itu. Tapi, ia tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya. Jadi, ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya; berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Kau serius?" tanya seseorang. Suarannya berat dan terdengar menusuk.

Lawan bicaranya menghela nafas. "Ya. Tak ada jalan lain." Suara itu terdengar familiar bagi Wolfram. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak ingat suara itu milik siapa.

"Memang hanya nyawanyalah yang setimpal. Tapi, benarkah tidak masalah?" ujar suara pertama dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya," jawab suara kedua lirih.

"Sepertinya kau tak rela sama sekali, nih. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku ambil nyawa manusia daripada nyawanya. Toh, kau sama sekali tidak mengenal satu pun manusia itu, kan?"

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan suaramu dan waktumu. Aku tak akan terpengaruh," balas suara kedua dengan nada sedih.

Sunyi sesaat dan kemudian terdengar suara pertama berkata tajam, "Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku akan menyabut nyawa Maoh Heika untukmu seperti per-"

Percakapan masih berlanjut, tapi Wolfram hanya mendengarnya dalam bentuk dengungan. Kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar menghantam kesadarannya. _Maoh Heika? Yuuri!_ tanyanya dalam hati. Belum sempat Wolfram mencerna berita yang ia dapatkan, percakapan itu berhenti total.

Detik kemudian warna putih di sekelilingnya meluntur. Dan Wolfram berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya -benar-benar kamarnya. Tepat menghadap ranjang dimana Yuuri dan Greta telah terlelap. Tapi, bukan hanya dia, Yuuri dan Greta yang ada di kamar itu. Di tepi ranjang yang ditiduri Yuuri dan Greta berdiri sosok besar dan tinggi diselubungi jubah hitam panjang.

Sisi prajurit dalam dirinya memperingatkannya untuk waspada, sambil terus menyesal telah meninggalkan pedangnya di ruang kerja. Wolfram meghimpun maryokunya; dan setengah berharap ia tak akan menggunakannya. Sosok hitam itu masih tidak sadar akan keberadaannya.

Wolfram menarik nafas. "Siapa kau!" bentaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Sosok hitam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ranjang dan menoleh; menatap Wolfram tepat di manik matanya. Wolfram bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Iris merah darah yang tepat menatapnya itu bukan milik mazoku ataupun manusia.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya sosok itu. Wolfram sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suaranya. Suara itu persis seperti suara pertama dalam percakapan yang belum lama Wolfram dengar. Suara yang mengatakan akan mencabut nyawa Yuuri.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Wolfram keras; menunjukkan keberaniannya. "Kau pikir aku buta?"

"Hoo, menarik," ujar sosok itu. "Tak kusangka ada yang melihat sosokku lagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang dapat melihatku."

Wolfram menarik nafas panjang. "Siapa kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yuuri? Jawab!"

Sosok itu terdiam. Tangan ramping berkulit kelabu dengan kuku panjang keluar dari lipatan jubah. Dan sesuatu yang panjang dengan ujung berkilat muncul begitu saja. "Menarik sekali."

"Siapa kau!" bentak Wolfram. Ia mundur selangkah setelah menyadari apa yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Sebuah sabit besar.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, anak muda. Karena, kau bisa melihatku," ujar sosok besar itu. "Aku adalah Shinigami. Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. God of Death. Dieu de La Mort. Zeul Mortii. Dio Della Morte. Dan ribuan sebutan lagi. Yah, aku kan terkenal."

Tubuh Wolfram serta merta mengejang dan kaku. Matanya melebar. "Ka-kau shinigami! Mana mung—"

"Ya," potong sang Shinigami. Ia menurunkan kerudung jubahnya; menampilkan wajahnya yang berkulit kelabu. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi namaku Todes. Tod saja cukup." Bibir Tod melengkung; membentuk senyuman yang membuat Wolfram mati kutu.

Tangan Wolfram mengepal. Matanya melebar. Ia menggeleng dengan pasti. "KAU BOHONG!"

Seketika Tod terdiam di tempatnya. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kau pasti hanya khayalanku. Aku terlalu capek hari ini. Ya, itu pasti. Dari tadi aku terus memimpikan hal-hal yang aneh," ujar Wolfram lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tod mulai terlihat kesal. Ia mendekati Wolfram dan mencubit pipi Wolfram dengan tampang antara terluka dan sebal. "Kau benar-benar tidak percaya? Berani sekali! Nih, rasakan cubitan sang dewa kematian!"

"Aduh! Sakit!" erang Wolfram.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau tarik kembali ucapanmu. Baru kali ini ada yang bersikap sepertimu padaku. Orang-orang sebelumnya yang dapat melihatku selalu ketakutan. Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" omel Tod.

Dan Tod menepati perkataannya. Ia tetap mencubit pipi Wolfram walaupun Wolfram mengaduh dan menjerit. "Ba-baiklah, aku tarik kembali!" ujar Wolfram akhirnya.

Jari-jari panjang –Wolfram juga baru menyadari kalau jari-jari itu dingin- Tod terurai dari pipi Wolfram. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang segera dielus Wolfram dengan tangannya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Aku bukan sekedar khayalanmu. Aku nyata, senyata dirimu ataupun mahluk manapun. Aku ini pembawa kematian. Sosok yang paling ditakuti. Sosok yang berkuasa atas kematian. Sosok yang dijauhi oleh semua mahluk," ujar Tod membanggakan dirinya.

Mendengar ucapan barusan, Wolfram terdiam. _Yang benar saja! Masa mahluk narsis di depanku ini Shinigami!_ jerit Wolfram dalam hati.

"Kau ini narsis sekali ya."

Perkataan itu menghantam Tod tepat di dadanya. Rona kekesalan memenuhi wajah Tod lagi. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Wolfram dan berbisik kesal, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ka-kau narsis," ulang Wolfram disela usahanya membebaskan diri dari cubitan Todes.

"Tarik kembali," desis Tod dengan nada mengancam. Iris merahnya berkilau. Ia tampak begitu kesal.

Tidak mau merasakan penderitaan lebih lama, Wolfram berbisik pelan, "Baiklah. Aku tarik kembali."

Dan sekali lagi, Tod melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, anak muda. Benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun. Tak mengerti adat sama sekali. Seharusnya kau merasa takut padaku! Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepertimu!"

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang, aku mazoku," bisik Wolfram pelan.

Tod menatap Wolfram tajam. "Apa yang kau bisikan tadi?"

Kepala Wolfram menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Selama sekian detik, Tod meneliti wajah Wolfram. Berusaha mencari kebohongan. Tapi, kemudian ia menyerah dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah. Toh, kau akan segera lupa bahwa pernah melihatku."

Tod mengangkat sabitnya tinggi. Bibirnya hendak merapal mantra. Hanya saja, Wolfram segera menarik jubahnya. "Tunggu!"

"Apa?" tanya Tod kesal. Mahluk di depannya itu bener-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Kalau kau benar-berar Shinigami, berarti yang kau katakan sebelumnya benar?"

Tod menatap Wolfram penuh tanya. "Yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau akan mencabut nyawa Yuuri!"

"Oh," ucap Tod sambil mangut-mangut. "Ya, benar. Aku memang akan mencabut nyawa Maoh Heika tak lama lagi."

Wolfram menelan ludah. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Sudah takdirnya. Tanggal kematiannya telah tercantum di buku kematianku. Kau mau lihat?" Sekejap muncul buku bersampul hitam yang langsung jatuh ke tangan Tod. Ia membalik-balik beberapa halaman dan berkata, "ini, lihat. Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, Maoh Hieka, pelajar SMU, meninggal pada tanggal XX bulan YY."

Tubuh Wolfram bergetar melihat tulisan didepannya. "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Oh, sudahlah. Toh semua mahluk memang akan mati, kan? Tak perlu begitu sedih. Lagi pula kau akan segera melupakan semua kejadian ini sebentar lagi."

Sekali lagi, Tod mulai merapal mantra yang lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Wolfram. "Berhentilah mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

Wolfram menarik jubah Tod. Ia menatap Tod tepat di iris matanya yang merah darah. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yuuri? Perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan seseorang sebelumnya? Katakan padaku!"

Tod terdiam. Lalu lagi-lagi dia tersenyum –senyum yang mengerikan. "Wah, wah. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kau mendengar percakapanku sebelumnya."

"Katakan padaku!" bentak Wolfram berani. Sebesar dan semengerikan apapun makhluk yang menghadangnya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi nyawa Yuuri. Apapun.

"Sangat kurang ajar dan begitu congak. Tapi, aku suka mahluk yang memiliki sifat sepertimu. Lebih susah ditarik jiwanya saat kematian menjelang. Penentang kematian."

"Kau mau tahu?" Tod memasang wajah meremehkan. "Aku membuat perjanjian kematian Rajamu. Orang itu –yang tak bisa aku sebutkan namanya- menukar nyawa Yuuri dengan nyawa orang-orang lain. Dan aku menerimanya. Karena, nyawa Maoh Heika jauh lebih berkualitas dari pada nyawa sebagian besar orang. Mazoku tingkat tinggi yang memiliki Maryoku kuat sangatlah berkualitas," jelas Tod gembira.

Sekarang giliran Wolfram yang terdiam. "Maryoku kuat?"

"Ya, anak muda. Jadi sekarang lepakan aku. Aku harus segera melakukan tugasku," desis Tod kesal.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku ingin melakukan perjanjian denganmu," ujar Wolfram. Dia membuat keputusan dengan pikiran selintas saja, karena otaknya sudah membayangkan seandainya ia kehilangan Yuuri. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai. Seandainya harus ada seseorang yang mati, orang itu tidak boleh Yuuri.

Tod tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang. "Perjanjian?"

"Ya, perjanjian kematian," jawab Wolfram. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kau pasti tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian para manusia, mazoku atau siapapun. Kau Wolfram von Bielefeld. Salah satu anggota keluarga von Bielefeld yang diangugrahi maryoku kuat dan berbakat. Kau juga mempunyai jiwa yang berkualitas, seperti Rajamu."

Kepala Wolfram tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Kalau begitu jiwaku sama berkualitasnya dengan Yuuri. Atau paling tidak lebih rendah sedikit kualitasnya dari Yuuri." Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi, aku ingin menukar nyawa Yuuri dengan _nyawaku_."

Dan keheninganpun datang berkunjung. Kepala Wolfam masih tertunduk. Sementara Tod terdiam di tempatnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang –ataupun mazoku- yang mau menawarkan nyawa padanya dengan sukarela. Karena nyawa itu sangat mahal. Tiada gantinya di dunia ini.

Tod mencoba mengetes Wolfram. "Benarkah, von Bielefeld muda?"

"Ya," balas Wolfram lirih. Suaranya tercekat. Tapi, ia tidak akan menarik keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yuuri.

Ruangan dilanda keheningan yang mencekam. Tod berkata perlahan, "kau serius? Nyawa Rajamu memang lebih berkualitas dari nyawamu. Tapi, lebih menyenangkan mencabut nyawa mereka yang menyerahkan dirinya pada kematian. Jiwa-jiwa itu terasa manis dalam genggamanku."

Sejenak Tod asyik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan rasanya menarik nyawa Wolfram -yang ditawarkan Wolfram padanya dengan sukarela. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak merasakan rasa khas yang ditimbulkan dari jiwa yang diserahkan padanya secara sukarela. Rasa yang membuat pekerjaannya begitu menyenangkan. Rasa yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Rasa yang membuatnya ketagihan. Sayang, hanya segelintir orang yang sudi menyerahkan nyawa mereka secara sukarela padanya.

Tod tertegun. Ia membiarkan dirinya berkhayal terlalu lama. Setelah berdehem sekali ia bertanya tajam pada Wolfram, "kau benar-benar akan menukarkan nyawamu dengan nyawa Maoh Heika?"

Wolfram mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya hanya berisi bagaimana cara menyelamatkan nyawa Yuuri. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika ini memang satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Yuuri, maka akan ia lakukan. Walaupun, ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya sebagai gantinya.

Detik kemudian, Tod mengulum senyum sinis. "Kalau begitu, aku setuju."

Bibir tipis dan pucat Tod bergerak-gerak. Ia merapalkan mantra yang asing di pendengaran Wolfram, tapi anehnya juga terdengar familiar. Lingkaran berhiaskan simbol rumit muncul di bawah kaki Wolfram; mengelilinginya.

Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Wolfram menggabur. Kesadaran menjauhi dirinya. Tubuhnya melemah. Ia terjatuh perlahan. Segalanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi hitam. Kelam. Pekat.

_Inikah kematian itu?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, chapter pertama berakhir di sini. Silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya :) Dan maaf, chapter pertama ini lamaaa buuuuanget jadinya m(_ _)m Jadi, sudikah memberikan sedikit ripiu? /PLAK


	3. Ersatz

**A/N: Yo! Dengan SS di sini**, ada yang bisa dibantu? *dikemplang* Ok, setelah sekian lama akhirnya fic kolab ini diupdate juga. Maaf, lama menunggu. Btw, 'Ersatz' itu artinya 'Pengganti'. Dari pada berlama-lama, kita langsung saja! Met menikmati^^

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** **Tomo Takabayashi**

**

* * *

**

**Ersatz**

**© LXXIV

* * *

**

Pagi menjelang. Seiring dengan mentari yang beringsut malas dari ranjangnya, dengung kehidupan mulai terdengar. Nyanyian burung, gemersik daun, tetesan embun dan berbagai macam keributan terjadi. Pagi seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak biasa menurut mereka yang berada di salah satu kamar di kastil _Shin Makoku_.

Merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya dan jari-jari ramping dingin terkait dengan jarinya, Greta terbangun. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela besar membuat matanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk beradaptasi. Setelah itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok di bawahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Wolfram?" ujarnya pelan. Sosok yang menindih dan menggengam tangannya adalah Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Ada yang aneh dengan Wolfram pagi itu di mata Greta. Wolfram yang biasanya tidur di sisinya; membuat dirinya berada di antara Yuuri dan Wolfram, kini berbaring melintang ranjang –menindih dirinya dan juga Yuuri. Alis Greta bertaut menatap Wolfram yang terlelap dengan seragam _navy blue_-nya dan bukan gaun merah muda. Satu hal lagi. Kedua tangan Wolfram menggengam tangannya dan Yuuri dengan erat.

Greta menelengkan kepalanya. "Wolfram," panggilnya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda yang dianugrahi kecantikan melebih kebanyakan orang. Tubuh itu tidak bergeming.

Perasaan buruk melingkupi hati Greta. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman Wolfram, Greta menggoncang tubuh itu sekuat yang ia bisa. "Wolfram. Wolfram! Wolfram..." ujarnya berulang-ulang.

Seseorang mengerang pelan dan kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Bukan. Itu bukan Wolfram. Karena yang terbangun mendengar panggilan Greta bukanlah Wolfram melainkan Yuuri.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengucek matanya setelah melepaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya. "Greta? Ada apa?"

"Wolfram..." Greta menarik nafas pelan; bahunya bergetar, "... dia tidak bergerak sejak tadi."

.

Putih. Terang. Dingin. Berjalan pelan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya, Wolfram mendesah. Ia merangkul dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengurangi udara dingin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Kening Wolfram berlipat. Ia ada di suatu tempat yang seluruhnya putih dan terang tapi anehnya dingin menusuk. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Ia pernah berada di tempat ini, hanya saja tanpa efek musim dingin.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa berada di sini ataupun mengapa ia berjalan terus dan tidak berhenti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah semakin jauh ia berjalan, rasanya semakin ringan; semakin damai. Dan Wolfram tidak membenci hal itu.

"_Wolfram..."_

Gerakan kakinya berhenti. Ia mematung mendengar bisikan samar dari arah belakang. Sesaat Wolfram bimbang. Akan terus berjalan atau berbalik dan menemui asal suara itu. Tapi, saat ia menoleh ke depan; kekosongan itu seolah menarik tubuhnya, memikatnya untuk menghampiri. Menarik nafas dalam, Wolfram melangkah ke depan; melupakan panggilan itu.

"_Wolfram! Wolfram!"_

Namanya bergema dalam benaknya; menghentikan langkahnya. Wolfram kenal suara –suara tegas sekaligus lembut- yang memanggil-manggil namanya. _Eh? Namanya?_

Pemuda rupawan itu termangu; terdiam di tempat sekali lagi. Benaknya berusaha mengingat sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya banyak hal. Karena, ingatannya seakan memudar. Seolah bersatu dengan suasana menenangkan nan mistis di sekeliling dirinya.

"_Wolfram..."_

Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan baginya sekarang. Suara yang memanggil namanya –atau entah apa itu- menarik tubuhnya agar tidak kembali melangkah. Tapi, kedamaian dan ketenangan yang ditawarkan di hadapannya sungguh menggoda. Ia ingin maju, hanya saja tidak bisa.

"_Wolfram. W__olf! Wolf!"_

Kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Ia terjatuh; bersimpuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. Dirinya seakan dibelah menjadi dua tepat sebelum suatu sosok mucul di hadapannya. Sosok besar berjubah putih dengan aksen emas di tepinya.

Ia berusaha maju saat sosok itu mengibaskan jubahnya; menghalangi pandangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Belum saatnya, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Belum," ujar sosok itu padanya dengan nada monoton yang mengalun bagai senandung tidur.

"_Wolf! Wolf! Wolfram..."_

Dan ia merasa tubuhnya terseret bersamaan dengan lantunan kata 'Wolfram'.

.

"Wolf?" panggil Yuuri sedikit lebih keras. Wolfram masih tidak bergerak. Yuuri tidak boleh tampak cemas. Karena jika ia cemas, dapat dipastikan Greta akan menangis. Maka, ia mengamati Wolfram dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Wolfram; berharap sambil berdoa. Dan ia menyadari suhu tubuh Wolfram yang awalnya dingin meningkat secara signifikan –bahkan melebihi batas suhu normal- bersamaan dengan kelopak mata Wolfram yang terbuka perlahan.

"Yuuri?" katanya kaget dan menepis tangan Yuuri dari dahinya. Dia langsung bangkit dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Rasanya hati Yuuri sakit saat jari-jari ramping Wolfram menolak dirinya. Menarik nafas panjang, ia berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa sih kau sulit sekali dibangunkan? Seperti orang mati saja," ujar Yuuri terdengar antara lega dan khawatir. Ia tersenyum pada Greta yang cemas; menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

Hening. Wolfram memandang kedua tangannya, beralih kepada Greta yang sekarang menatapnya heran, dan terakhir memandang Yuuri. Agak lama Wolfram menatap Yuuri, sehingga pemuda itu salah tingkah dan sedikit merona. "Hei, ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Yuuri tertarik ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya ke dalam pelukan Wolfram. Yuuri benar-benar kaget. Wolfram memang biasa tiba-tiba memeluknya atau sejenisnya, tapi baru kali ini Yuuri merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari pelukan Wolfram. Seperti... meminta kekuatan? Oh, entahlah.

Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba juga Wolfram melepas pelukannya, tersadar akan apa yang dia lakukan. "Maaf, Yuuri. Aku... aku tidak bermaksud… refleks. Itu… begitu saja."

"Ha?" Yuuri merasa bingung, namun akhirnya mendesah. Ia berusaha mengerti pemuda yang terikat sebagai tunangannya karena kecelakaan. "Tadi malam kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Mungkin." Wolfram memegang wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan dan memejamkan mata. "Aku... tidak ingat."

"Kau demam." tukas Yuuri. "Kau pasti terlalu capek kemarin. Bahkan kau tidur tanpa mengganti bajumu dahulu."

Wolfram masih memejamkan mata. "Entahlah."

Perlahan Yuuri beringsut mendekati Wolfram. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Wolfram; mengukur suhu mazoku menawan itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Iya, badanmu panas. Kau mau kupanggilkan Gisela? Mungkin dia bisa memberimu sedikit obat—"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga akan sembuh sendiri," kata Wolfram dengan nada suara seperti biasanya, arogan dan terkesan meremehkan. Akhir-akhir ini Wolfram jarang berbicara seperti itu di depan Yuuri, tapi mungkin karena pengaruh demamnya maka hari ini _mood_-nya jadi jelek. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yuuri.

"Setidaknya kau harus minum obat," saran Yuuri. Ia menjauhkan tanggannya dari dahi Wolfram. "Atau kau tak bisa ikut pergi dalam kunjungan ke kerajaan-kerajaan anggota aliansi minggu depan."

"Oke, baiklah." Wolfram menyerah. Yah, obat tak seburuk perasaan ditinggal sendirian oleh Yuuri baginya.

Yuuri tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku akan memanggil Gisela—"

Dan sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda Jepang itu menoleh dan mendapati tunangannya menarik ujung lengan bajunya. "Sebentar," potong Wolfram.

"Ada apa lagi, Wolf?"

Sekali lagi, hening berkunjung. Yuuri mendesah lalu menoleh pada Greta. "Greta, bisa kau bantu aku? Beritahu pada penjaga atau pelayan di luar untuk memanggilkan Gisela kemari."

Greta mengangguk dan tanpa berbicara apapun keluar kamar. Yuuri kembali duduk dan memandang Wolfram. Sang pangeran mazoku balas memandang sang Maoh dengan pandangan serius. "Maaf Yuuri, mungkin permintaanku terdengar aneh. Tapi bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi?"

Alis Yuuri bertaut. "Untuk apa?"

"Boleh atau tidak?" tanya Wolfram tegas.

Yuuri mendesah. Rasanya Wolfram aneh sekali pagi ini. "Ya, baik—"

Wolfram langsung memeluk Yuuri sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Begitu erat. Walaupun merasa kaget luar biasa, Yuuri akhirnya balas memeluk Wolfram. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Sepertinya mimpimu tadi malam buruk sekali ya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat," bisik Wolfram, pelukannya tidak mengendur sedikitpun, seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan Yuuri bila melepaskan pelukan itu. "Tapi aku ingat ada kau di sana. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingat ceritanya. Rasanya aku melewatkan begitu banyak hal penting."

Mimpinya –jika itu benar mimpi- rasanya begitu kosong tapi di saat yang bersamaan begitu berisi. Ia yakin bahwa ada suatu kejadian penting yang terjadi. Tapi, benaknya menolak untuk mengingat apapun. Menyebabkan kepalanya menjadi sakit di setiap usahanya yang berujung dengan kesia-siaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mimpimu jadi buruk karena kau demam. Biasanya orang yang sakit selalu bermimpi buruk, ini kata ibuku sih."

Pangeran mazoku itu merasa lebih tenang. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya tapi tidak melepaskannya. Yuuri mengusap rambut pirang Wolfram; tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa di komando. "Tenang saja, itu semua cuma mimpi, Wolf." katanya.

Wolfram mengangguk; walau hatinya mengingkari anggukan itu. Ada hal penting yang terlupakan, dan pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu sangat yakin.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, _henna-choko_? Lama sekali sih! Bagaimana kau bisa jadi Maou kalau lelet begitu?"

Yuuri mengancingkan baju kebangsaannya –yang sebenarnya baju seragam sekolahnya- dengan terburu-buru. "Ini semua salahmu, Wolf! Salahmu yang masuk duluan ke kamar mandi dan terlalu lama di dalamnya! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Dan sudah kubilang jangan lagi panggil aku _henna-choko_!"

Wolfram mengamati pedangnya sebentar sebelum memasukkan bilah tajam itu dalam sarung pedang yang tersampir di pinggang kirinya. "Entahlah, _henna-choko_, tapi akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku dan yang membuatku semakin kesal, aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Rasanya pertanyaanku bukan tentang itu deh..." Alis Yuuri bertaut.

Sang pemuda cantik hanya terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyannya pelan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Cepatlah, aku yakin Conrart dan yang lain sudah menunggu di luar. Kau jalan duluan, aku akan berjalan di belakangmu."

Melihat Yuuri diam dan tidak bergerak, Wolfram memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa lagi?"

Maou-Heikaitu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada serius yang ganjil dari suara Wolfram. Yuuri mendesah, memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pikirannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya pertanyaan itu untukmu... kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh sekali. Nada bicaramu mendadak menjadi serius, kau sering melamun, dan selalu tidur larut malam."

Hening bersemayam sebelum Wolfram membuka mulutnya. "Bukannya yang terakhir itu memang biasanya seperti itu?"

"Maksudku, jauh lebih larut dari biasanya. Kemarin aku pura-pura tidur duluan untuk menunggumu tidur, dan ternyata kau baru tidur jam 2 pagi," jelas sang penguasa mazoku.

Wolfram menghela nafas dalam. "Sudah kubilang, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku dan aku tidak tahu apa itu." Lagi-lagi ekspresi Wolfram terlalu serius.

Sebelum Yuuri dapat berkomentar, Wolfram sudah berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Yuuri di belakang. "Sudah, ayo jalan. Yang lain menunggu kita dari tadi."

Yuuri mendesah lagi dan menyusul langkah cepat Wolfram. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor istana dalam keheningan sebelum Wolfram mengeluarkan suara; menananyakan hal yang mengusik pikirannya. "Lagipula kenapa kau menungguku tertidur?"

Sontak wajah Yuuri memerah –entah kenapa. "Tidak... tidak bermaksud apa-apa. hanya..." ia diam sejenak, "... hanya cemas saja."

Dan sekarang giliran wajah Wolfram yang dihiasai rona kemerahan.

.

Yuuri masih merasa heran. Sikap Wolfram terlalu aneh –setidaknya ketika berhadapan dengan Yuuri. Ketika Yuuri mengatakan isi pikirannya tentang Wolfram kepada Conrart beberapa hari yang lalu, Conrart berkata bahwa adiknya itu memang bersikap itu bila sedang galau atau banyak pikiran. Yah, Yuuri tahu itu karena saat mereka hampir membatalkan pertunangan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, Wolfram memang bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Tapi menurut Yuuri tunangannya itu bersikap lebih aneh dibandingkan saat itu.

Masalahnya, hal apa yang bisa membuat Wolfram segalau itu?

_Ciit!_

Lamunan Yuuri buyar ketika kereta kuda mereka terhenti mendadak. _Ada apa lagi ini?_ Pikirnya. Yuuri baru akan melongokkan kepalanya ketika kuda Wolfram –yang memang sudah ada di sebelah kereta kuda itu- sedikit merapat ke arah Yuuri. "Tetap di dalam, Yuuri."

Yuuri langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sekumpulan orang-orang asing berkuda hitam mencegat laju mereka. Seseorang yang nampaknya pemimpin dari mereka maju beberapa langkah. "Serahkan heika pada kami."

Wolfram mengerutkan dahinya dan menggiring kudanya lebih maju beberapa langkah, menantang. "Memang siapa kalian? Seenaknya saja kalian berkata seperti itu," ujarnya kesal.

Mengerutkan dahinya, Gwendal melangkah ke depan Wolfram sedikit; menyuruh adiknya diam. Ada yang aneh dengan penyergapan ini. "Kenapa kalian menginginkan heika? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

Pemimpin mereka mulai nampak tidak sabar. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas ini penting. Bila kalian tidak ingin menyerahkannya secara baik-baik, kami akan merebutnya secara paksa."

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti." Wolfram bersiap menarik pedang dengan cepat namun sekali lagi Gwendal memberi kode kepada adiknya yang sedikit gegabah itu; menghentikan gerakan Wolfram. Wolfram mendengus kesal sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

Kali ini Gunter yang menjadi kusir kereta kuda angkat bicara. "Kami tidak akan menyerahkan heika pada kalian."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi keraguan." Sang pemimpin menarik pedangnya kemudian sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya; memberi kode kepada anak buahnya. "Serang!"

Bunyi ringkikan kuda-kuda tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi kacau. Gunter menarik pedangnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, lindungi heika!"

Wolfram menarik pedangnya dengan kasar dan menimbulkan bunyi berdesing. Nampaknya dia benar-benar kesal. Ia dan kedua kakaknya memacu kuda dengan cepat, sementara Gunter juga ikut bersiap-siap di atas kereta kuda; menghadang musuh yang nanti berhasil lolos dari tiga bersaudara itu. Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi lebih kacau.

Menatap keluar sekilas, Yuuri menghela nafas panjang. Ia benci hal ini. Ia benci jika orang-orang sibuk melindunginya sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengamati. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menggenggam Morgif di tangannya, sementara Morgif mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Sebenarnya Yuuri sudah bisa menggunakan pedang walau belum terlalu gesit, hanya saja Conrart yang masih belum mengizinkannya untuk turun langsung ke dalam pertarungan. Dan baik Gwendal, Wolfram maupun Gunter setuju dengan pendapat Conrart.

Mengintip lewat jendela kerata kudanya, Yuuri melihat Gwendal, Conrart dan Wolfram yang menjatuhkan satu per satu musuh dari kuda mereka atau membunuh mereka di tempat. Orang-orang itu juga seperti sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh. Sesekali ada yang lolos dari tiga bersaudara itu, namun Gunter dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

.

Wolfram membiarkan peluh membasahi bajunya dan sekali lagi menebas orang yang hendak menyerangnya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Entah itu sudah musuh yang ke berapa yang mendapat tebasan dari sang pangeran mazoku itu. Sambil menahan serangan-serangan, Wolfram mengamati sekeliling. Semakin lama pertarungan berlangsung semakin sengit, dan anehnya sekelompok orang-orang itu seperti tidak ada habisnya, malah semakin lama rasanya seperti semakin banyak.

Wolfram mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

_BRUGH!_

Wolram yang lengah tertendang ke samping dan terguling dari kudanya. Pedangnya terlempar entah ke mana. Keadaan semakin tidak menguntungkannya. Conrart dan Gwendal berada sangat jauh darinya. Sepertinya mereka telah merencanakan untuk memisahkan para pelindung Yuuri; agar tidak bisa saling menolong.

Memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, Wolfram terkejut saat merasakan beban di tubuhnya ketika ia berusaha bangkit. Seseorang menindih tubuhnya sambil menodongkan pedang padanya. Refleks Wolfram sebagai prajurit berhasil menahan tangan sang musuh dan benda tajam itu tertahan beberapa senti di atas lehernya, namun keadaan ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

Bila pegangan Wolfram sekarang melemah, pedang itu bisa menggores urat nadi di lehernya dan menyebabkannya mati seketika.

Sang musuh tersenyum ketika matanya tepat menatap kedua manik mata zamrud milik Wolfram. Wolfram memasang wajahnya setegas mungkin dan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun orang ini terlalu kuat dan Wolfram juga sudah mulai kelelahan.

Sambil mengamati peluh yang mulai menghiasi wajah rupawan Wolfram; orang yang menindih tubuhnya mengurangi jaraknya dengan pemuda itu. Ia berbisik dengan suara yang Wolfram tahu bukan milik manusia ataupun mazoku. Suara yang dingin, tajam dan serasa mengiris. Suara yang sepertinya pernah Wolfram dengar.

_"Jadi kau, pengganti nyawa sang Maoh?"  
_  
Wolfram terdiam, nafasnya terasa terhenti dan tenaganya mendadak terasa melemah. Sementara dia mulai merasakan udara di sekitarnya makin berat. Musuh-musuh di sekitarnya juga seperti sudah bersiap-siap.

Seakan semuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk membunuhnya; menyambut kematiannya.

_BRAK!_

Detik kemudian, musuh yang menindih Wolfram terlempar beberapa meter darinya. Terkesima, Wolfram menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan mendapati seseorang yang memegang Morgif dengan nafas yang terengah-engah berdiri di sana. Beberapa musuh terkapar di dekatnya.

"Yuuri!"

Dengan cepat Wolfram membaca situasi. Yuuri keluar dari kereta dan berlari ke arahnya yang terdesak. Menolongnya dan bahkan menghajar beberapa orang musuh yang menghalagi langkahnya menuju tempat Wolfram. Ini tidak seperti Yuuri yang naif. Hanya saja, Wolfram senang memikirkan bahwa Yuuri bergerak karena dirinya dalam bahaya. Walaupun di saat yang sama ia takut Yuuri akan kenapa-kenapa.

Yuuri menoleh ke arah Wolfram dengan nafas masih terengah-engah. "Hhh... Wolf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Wolfram terkesima. Musuh-musuh di sekitar mereka berdua habis, seakan menghilang. Sementara yang lain masih memerangi kedua kakaknya dan Gunter -yang berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Yuuri yang kabur dari penjagaannya- dengan membabi buta.

Sambil meraih pedangnya yang ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Wolfram bangkit. Ia berkata tanpa melihat Yuuri. "Yuuri! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hhh... tadi.. aku melihatmu seperti tersudut, dan entah apa yang merasukiku... tiba-tiba aku berlari ke sini dan..."

Pemuda rupawan berambut emas itu melemparkan pandangan pada Yuuri. Dan ia mendapati orang yang tadi ditendang Yuuri berlari sambil mengangkat pedangnya; berusaha menebas Yuuri dari belakang.

Mata hijau Wolfram membulat.

"Yuuri! Awas!"

Dan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

**

* * *

A/N: Hyuu is here! XD **Yah, karena saya ga tau mau bilang apa lagi #plak terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^ kami sangat senang... sekali karena kalian sudah bersedia membaca cerita kami :) tapi kami akan lebih senang lagi kalau readers bersedia me-review~ #plak ehehehe. Mind to review? :D Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


	4. Kummer

A/N: SSdesu. Gomenasai update-nya lama banget. Bahkan ga yakin masih ada yang bakal nunggu dan baca ato enggak. Tapi, yah... semoga masih ada. Ok, ok. Jangan lupa review ya xD

**

* * *

Kummer**

**© LXXIV**

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk sambil bersandar pada sosok cantik yang diam tak bergerak. Entah sejak kapan ia ada di sana, ia sudah tak memperdulikan waktu yang berlalu. Hanya satu hal yang ia pedulikan, sosok di sampingnya.

Sosok cantik berambut emas. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan cara yang anggun; menampilkan bulu mata lentik yang dimilikinya. Pipinya yang pucat dihiasi rona kemerahan samar. Bibir merah muda itu tertutup begitu elok. Kesempurnaan hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa diberikan pada sosok itu.

Yuuri meraih tangan ramping sosok di sampingnya. Membelainya lembut penuh perasaan. Mengecupnya. Merasakan betapa dingin tangan itu.

Sedingin hatinya sekarang.

"Heika. Yuuri-heika," panggil Gunter sembari menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

Air mata Yuuri mengalir perlahan. Kenapa jemari dalam genggamannya begitu dingin menusuk? Rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa?

"Heika," Gunter mencoba memanggil lagi. "Anda harus beristirahat, sudah larut."

Yuuri menulikan dirinya. Tidak! Ia tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak, tanpa sosok pemuda mempesona yang selalu ada di sisinya.

"Yuuri," Conrart menghampiri, dadanya terasa sesak, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Wolfram. Dia telah ti-"

"DIAM!" sergah Yuuri setengah menjerit. "Jangan pernah katakan padaku jika Wolf sudah... ji-jika ia sudah..."

Dan Yuuri mulai terisak pelan. Ia menggengam erat jemari Wolfram. Merasakan tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasa terpancar dari tangan pangeran mazoku itu. Meletakan tangan Wolfram di pipinya, Yuuri berbisik dalam isaknya.

"Wolf..."

.

.

Kejadiannya berlangsung secepat kilat. Bahkan Yuuri tidak yakin otaknya dapat mengingat secara mendetail. Tubuhnya bagai bergerak sendiri, tanpa ia sadari. Dan sekarang ia sudah ada di hadapan Wolfram.

"Hhh... Wolf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" itulah kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yuuri kemudian.

Bukannya menjawab, Wolfram justru melempar pertanyaan, "Yuuri! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sesaat Yuuri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Wolfram dan kemudian ia telah ada di sini. Menggengam Morgif dalam tangannya dan terengah-engah.

"Hhh... tadi.. aku melihatmu seperti tersudut, dan entah apa yang merasukiku... tiba-tiba aku berlari ke sini dan..."

Dan Yuuri merasakan tubuhnya terdorong saat Wolfram bergerak cepat. Ia mengaduh karena benturan keras dengan tanah yang langsung diterima tubuhnya. Morgif terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Wolf? Apa yang kau la-"

Ucapannya terhenti sesaat sebelum tubuh Wolfram jatuh ke arahnya; mendarat dengan mulus di pelukannya.

Maou-heika itu termangu. Menatap darah membanjiri seragam _navy-blue _Wolfarm. Melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir merah muda pemuda itu. Merasakan detakan jantung entah mliknya atau Wolfram berpacu begitu cepat.

Terdiam.

"Yu-Yuuri..." panggil Wolfram. Matanya setengah terpejam. Sebelah tangannya menahan tebasan menganga yang tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan darah di tubuhnya.

Yuuri memandang Wolfram nanar. "W-Wolf..."

Tangan Wolfram yang bebas terangkat; berusaha menyentuh pipi Yuuri. Senyuman menghiasi wajah elok mazoku itu sebelum ia berbisik lirih, "_sayonara..."_

Sesaat sebelum jemari Wolfram menyapu pipi Yuuri, gerakannya terhenti. Dan tangan itu langsung terkulai di atas tubuh Wolfram. Detakan jantung yang terdengar seketika berkurang. Suhu tubuh sang mazoku menurun perlahan. Wajah pucat Wolfram berhiaskan senyuman saat desahan nafasnya menghilang. Walaupun darah masih mengalir, nyawa sang pemilik tubuh telah lenyap.

Waktu seketika terhenti bagi Yuuri. Ia menatap kosong sosok tunangannya yang tidak lagi bernyawa berada dalam pelukannya. Tengorokannya tercekat. Benaknya berhenti bekerja. Ia terdiam kaku.

Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak walaupun musuh yang ia tendang –yang juga menebas Wolfram- bergerak ke arahnya. Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, lelaki itu berusaha menebas leher Maou-hieka. Tapi, sayangnya sebuah pedang telah lebih dulu menembus tubuhnya. Mengoyak dirinya. Membunuhnya.

"Y-Yuuri... kau tak apa?" Conrart menghampiri dengan nafas tersengal.

Dalam sekejap, pihak Shin Makoku berhasil mengalahkan semua penyergap meraka. Membunuh semuanya tanpa sisa. Dan segera berlari menghampiri Yuuri yang berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuh Wolfram begitu erat, dengan Conrart yang menunduk di samping keduanya.

"Conrart..." panggi Gwendal pelan.

Conrart mengangkat wajahnya; bertatap muka dengan kakak lelakinya. Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya saat ia mengangguk dan kembali menunduk.

Anggukan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bermain di benak Gwendal dan Gunter. Keheningan melingkupi mereka berlima.

.

.

"Yuuri," pangil Conrart lagi. Kali ini nada memohon terdengar dalam suaranya.

Yuuri menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Bukannya menjauh, ia justru mendekati sosok cantik yang terbaring tak berdaya dalam peti kayu berhiaskan bunga lili putih. Tanda kematian. Yuuri melepaskan sebelah tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipi Wolfram.

Ia menunduk; mendekatkan dahi mereka. "Wolf... ayo, bangun..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Di belakang Yuuri, Conrart dan Gunter menatap dengan dada sesak dan pandangan nanar. Ini bukan Yuuri yang mereka kenal. Kehilangan Wolfram ternyata menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam bagi pemuda berambut kelam itu. Membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Yuuri, ayo kita kembali," pinta Conrart lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Kematian adiknya sudah cukup membuat dirinya _shock,_ ditambah lagi dengan sikap Yuuri yang nampak begitu terluka yang semakin membuat dirinya sakit.

Yuuri menepis tangan Conrart. Ia menjauhkan dahinya dan mulai bersandar di peti itu sambil terus menggengam tangan Wolfram. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis sejak kejadian kemarin.

Orang-orang bilang menangis akan menenangkan pikiran dan menentramkan jiwa. Namun, rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya belum hilang juga.

.

Sinar mentari masuk perlahan; menembus tirai yang setengah terbuka. Ruangan besar itu hanya berisikan sebuah peti di tengah-tengahnya. Sosok Wolfram von Bielefeld berbaring damai dalam peti itu. Sementara, di samping peti itu; Yuuri terlelap sambil menggengam tangan Wolfram. Sebuah selimut tebal tersampir di tubuhnya.

"Heika," panggil sosok wanita cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Rambut pirangnya ditata rapi.

Yuuri mengerang pelan mendengar suara seseorang. Suara beraksen unik yang selalu memberinya ucapan selamat pagi pertama kali. Suara merdu yang memanggil namanya dengan cara khas yang ia sangat suka.

Suara Wolfram...

"Heika..."

Kelopak mata Yuuri terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali; membiasakan diri dengan ruangan yang terang benderang. Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, ia menoleh; menatap pemilik tangan yang berada di bahunya.

"La-lady Celi..." ujar Yuuri tergagap. Matanya melebar, kemudian pemuda Jepang itu segera menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Walau bagaimanapun ia mengingkari kematian Wolfram, mazoku rupawan itu telah tiada. Dan walau bagaimanapun ia berusaha melupakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya; kenyataan selalu menghampirinya dan menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan bukti yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lenyapkan.

Penyebab kematian Wolfram adalah dirinya. Hatinya seperti ditikam pisau saat mengingatnya. Wolfram mati demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia menginginkan kedudukan mereka berubah, bahwa ia yang mati dan Wolfram yang masih hidup, namun semua itu tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa dirubah lagi.

"Tak apa, Heika. Itu bukan salahmu," wanita cantik itu berkata seolah dapat membaca isi hati Yuuri.

Perlahan, genggaman tangan Yuuri terurai. Ia meringkuk; memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri dan mulai terisak. Sebanyak apapun air matanya yang tumpah, ia sama sekali belum merasa lebih ringan. Apakah ia harus menangis hingga kering?

Cecile tersenyum sedih. Ia merasa terluka atas kematian putra bungsunya, tapi melihat keadaan Yuuri yang begini, ia sadar bahwa yang paling terluka adalah sang Maou. Ia menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Yuuri; memeluk pemuda yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri itu sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meringankan beban Yuuri. Pemuda berambut hitam itu merasa bersalah atas kematian Wolfram. Ia juga merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat. Bagai ada lubang besar menganga di hatinya.

Cecile dapat merasakan air mata Yuuri yang perlahan membasahi bagian belakang bajunya. Kemudian gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari mulut Yuuri, tapi kata-kata 'maaf' terus terdengar dari sana. Ia memejamkan mata dan tetap memeluk sang Maou.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Yuuri-heika. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kematian Wolfram adalah suatu takdir yang harus kita semua terima."

Yuuri melepaskan pelukan Cecile dan menunduk. Kemudian ia menangis sejadi-jadinya; mengeluarkan segala emosi yang membuncah.

"W-Wolf... g-gomenasai... Wolf..." Yuuri terisak. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Perasaan sedih... marah... kecewa...

Kehilangan...

"WOLFRAAAAAAM!"

.

Yuuri menatap langit-langit kamarnya selama beberapa waktu sebelum berguling ke samping dan bangkit dari ranjang. Iris hitamnya menatap tempat tidur _king size_ dengan kelambu setengah transparan. Biasanya ada sosok bergaun merah muda melingkar dalam selimut.

Namun semua itu sudah hilang. Lenyap.

Dan Yuuri merasa hampa. Ia menyesal mengapa dulu sering meminta Wolfram untuk berhenti berada di tempat tidurnya setiap malam. Tak pernah ia mengira kamar ini akan terasa sepuluh kali lebih besar tanpa Wolfram. Kini ia baru sadar kalau ranjangnya juga terasa sangat dingin bila Wolfram tidak ada. Sepi. Kaku.

Pintu diketuk pelan. "Heika," panggil Gunter sambil berjalan masuk. Wajahnya tidak bercahaya seperti biasa. "Anda harus siap-siap. Pemakamaan akan segera dilaksanakan sebentar lagi."

Kepala sang _Maou_ terangguk nyaris tidak kentara. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Pemakaman, eh? Hatinya remuk. Perih. Tapi, ia tak bisa menangis. Air matanya kering sejak Cecile datang menemuinya.

"Heika?" Gunter terlihat khawatir. Tangannya bergerak hendak merangkul pemuda berdarah Jepang itu. Ingin menghibur bahu yang gemetaran itu; menyelubungi sosok rapuh sang heika dengan kehangatan.

Sebelah tangan Yuuri terangkat, menghentikan gerakan Gunter. "Tak apa." Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Ayo. Aku harus mandi."

Selama sepersekian detik, Gunter ragu. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengiringi langkah Yuuri menuju kamar mandi.

.

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit basah. Ia mengamati bayangannya di depan cermin. Ingin sekali waktu membeku saat ini. Jadi, ia tidak harus keluar dan menemui mimpi buruk yang selamanya jadi kenyataan. Sehingga ia tidak harus melihat sosok pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, takdir tak bisa diingkari.

Yuuri mendesah sebelum meninggalkan bayangan dirinya di permukaan cermin. Menepis rasa sakit dan perih yang bersarang di hati. Menghiraukan raungan kesepian dalam dada. Meski berat, ia harus menghadiri pemakamaan Wolfram.

.

"Kau yakin, Yozak?" suara bariton Gwendal terdengar lirih dari pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya,kakka." Lelaki berambut _orange_ itu menjawab dengan tegas. "Aku menemukan bukti yang mirip dengan bekas yang tertinggal di tempat kejadian."

"Maksudmu, potongan kertas ini?" tanya Conrart.

Yozak menggangguk memberikan persetujuan. "Istilahnya shikigami. Sebuah ilmu mengendalikan boneka kertas. Dan aku mendapatkan bukti, di lereng lembah dekat dengan Shou Shimaron ada tempat yang diperkirakan asal muasal shikigami ini."

"Apa Shou Shimaron berada dibalik semua ini?" Sekarang giliran Gunter yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak. Aku yakin bukan. Ada pihak lain dibelakang semua ini, dengan motif yang tidak jelas," respon sang mata-mata berambut oranye menyala.

Hening berkunjung dalam ruangan persegi yang berisi banyak buku serta surat kenegaraan penting lainnya. Keempat lelaki yang berada dalam ruangan itu termangu. Asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Gwendal menghela nafas detik kemudian. "Baiklah, kita harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman..." ia terdiam. "... Wolfram."

"Pastikan Bocchan tidak mendengar kabar ini," ujar Yozak segera. "Aku akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi." Lalu ia menghilang di balik jendela.

Ketiga lelaki yang lain mengiyakan tanpa suara. Tak perlu dibilang, mereka pasti akan merahasikan informasi ini dari Yuuri. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu rapuh. Jika ia mendengar tentang siapa yang mungkin menjadi dalang dibalik kematian Wolfram, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan segera pergi dan membalas dendam.

"Ayo. Pemakaman akan segera dilaksanakan," bisik Conrart pelan. Dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata kelabu yang mengamati dari balik tiang. Mata itu mengerjap selama beberapa kali sebelum menyala terang.

Dipenuhi api tekad beraroma dendam.

**TBC**

A/N: Hyuu desu! ^o^ makasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini... semua komentarnya ditunggu X) arigato gozaimasu~ *bows*


End file.
